Warlock
The Warlock, also know as the Doll Master, is a playable class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber, Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis, and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together ''(SNES/PX and PSP versions). A magic user by trade, the Doll Master is a practitioner of golemancy. Appearances Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen The Doll Master has the appearance of a long-haired blond man in green and blue robes, with a doll at his feet. A frail class in the front row, with only two weak attacks in which the Doll Master commands his doll to attack, he is better suited in a back row position. In the back row the Doll Master is the first class able to use hit all magic with its Acid Cloud ability. When the Doll Master reaches Level 14 and has a Charisma of 60+ and an Alignment between 60-80, it can be promoted into the Enchanter class. [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' "Part mage, part scholar, the warlock or witch learns much of their trade from ancient writings. they are able to control golems and unleash their true potential..." As part of the changes on the class system, the Siren (now renamed the Witch) now shares the moveset of the Warlock, and mastery over dolls has been switched to mastery over Golems. This class cannot be obtained until late in the game (though one story battle during Chapter 2 has two enemy Warlocks that may drop the classmarks). A slightly upgraded Wizard/Enchantress, this class has access to Spellbooks, Draconic Magic and Golem recruiting and empowering. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon type: Dagger*, Cudgel*, Spellbook. * Armor type: Mage armor. In many ways, this class is the same as the Wizard, but available much later. It can do mostly everything the Wizard does minus Conserve RT and Engulf, but enjoys different advantages. The most notable is being the only standard class that learns Draconic Magic, the only other (non-unique) class being the elusive Lich. Adittionally, the Warlock gains a number of skills related to Golems, though training them is rather questionable given the Golem's frailty in the late-game. Gordian key and Golemsbane are such specific skill that you won't use them in most cases, usually overshadowed by the more practical Meditate*, and even then the Warlock, as most magic units, has difficulty amassing TP anyways. The Warlock can learn Divine Magic from a previous class, though this is discouraged since it can only cast Spiritsurge and Judgement, and this class benefits much more from Dark Magic. However, access to Draconic Magic allows this class to use Starfall, a spell that exorcises any undead it hits that is stilled or dealth lethal damage; this means that the Warlock can become the best generic undead killer in the game, but Startfall isn't available until a good ways into the Palace of the Dead, and some unique classes can kill undeads much more effectively. In short, this class can be a letdown given how long it takes to become available and how little different it is from the Wizard. All of the best spells of this class take a long time or are rather annoying to get and have extremely high level requirements. Their best utility spells like Teleport can also be used by other top-tier casters like the Lich and Wicce, relegating the Warlock to backup at best... Though, if anything, this class is still a nice upgrade for the Wizard and Necromancer. Additional classmarks are dropped by enemy Witches and Warlocks. Best to farm from Mage Gildora. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from other class. Notable Warlocks Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen * Albeleo - enemy only. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Rudlum - all routes; joins if saved on B2 of the Palace of the Dead. Statistics ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber '' [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Localization Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Male Classes